Rewrite ${(8^{-3})(8^{3})}$ in the form ${8^n}$.
Answer: ${ (8^{-3})(8^{3}) = 8^{-3+3}} $ ${\hphantom{ (8^{-3})(8^{3})} = 8^{0}} $